The present invention relates generally to digital data communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to wireless networks for vehicles.
Conventional signal distribution systems within automobiles use some kind of cable harness including electrical wires, optical fibers, and the like. For example, to realize media distribution systems in automobiles requires the installation of several meters (if not kilometers) of cable. This installation not only adds significant cost and weight to the automobile, but also restricts the placement of certain components, thereby reducing design options. Furthermore, conventional automotive media systems are limited to static media sources, such as tapes, CDs, DVDs, and the like.